


And the Award Goes to...

by 5SOS_LASHTON_101



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101
Summary: Luke needs to go at an award show. Can Ashton get Luke out before an accident happens?Omovember Day 1: Formal Situation
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995196
Kudos: 8





	And the Award Goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone. This is my first work on here. I will try to post a story everyday, but that may not happen. But I eventually will complete this series.

It was almost over, so close. And Luke was more than ready to leave, to get up from this uncomfortable seat and leave. Mostly just so he could go pee. They’ve done so many of these but Luke seemed to forgot how long they were every time, and every time he always had to go pee at the end. 

But today was worse then ever before, and Luke doesn’t know why. He hasn’t drank more than normal but he was now counting down the minutes until they could leave and he could pee. He was sitting on the isle, Ashton to his right, then Calum, then Michael and then Crystal. 

His legs were bouncing, and he wanted to grab himself but refrained. Ashton was holding is right hand, while his left was holding tightly onto his thigh. He would risk holding himself if he wasn’t on the isle or was scared that as soon as he did the camera would point at them. He was just hoping that the leg bouncing would work, for the mean time. 

“You okay there hun?” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear.

“Sure.” Luke answered, grinding back into his seat.

“Are you sure? Because you look uncomfortable, if something’s wrong tell me. We have a commercial break coming up.” 

“I need to pee is all, like really bad.”

“Switch seat with me, it’ll make it easier to hold without the camera picking anything up. We’ll try to go on the next commercial.” Ashton said.

“Sure. Thanks babe.” 

Ashton stood up and allowed Luke to move behind him, and take his seat. Calum gave them a funny look but chose to ignore what they were doing. Luke now had a little more free with him movements, but still cautious, not wanting his band mates to know what was wrong. He still held Ashton’s hand with one had and the other rested on his inner thigh.

Luke was struggling. He kept his legs tightly crossed and bounced them at a regular interval. He was waiting for this commercial break so he could go, but it seemed to be taking forever. He couldn’t stop moving, fearing he would lose it if he didn’t move. 

“It’s commercial break, let’s go.” Ashton grabbed Luke’s hand pulling him up.

The two ran up the isle, Luke tailing behind Ashton. Trying to make it look like he wasn’t about to wet himself at any moment. When they got to the top there were two security guards guarding the door.

“I’m sorry but please return to your seats gentleman. No one is allowed out until after the show.”

“I’m sorry but my boyfriend isn’t feeling well. So unless you want to clean something up I suggest letting us out.”

“Sorry, please just don’t make a mess in the hallways either.” One guard opened the door, allowing the two to exit and run to the bathroom.

“Over here, almost there honey. I promise.” Ashton continued to pull Luke toward the bathroom, hoping that he would make it.

“Hurry.” Luke was now holding himself. He was hoping that the bathroom was close, because he was scared now that he wasn’t going to make it. He was so close to losing it.

“We’re here. So close. You’re doing so well Luke. You can make it.” Ashton pushed open the door, pulling Luke inside and over to a urinal.

“Help, please. I can’t anymore.” Luke was sweating now, and he’s pretty sure that he’s just leaked. 

Ashton quickly turns Luke so he’s facing the urinal and stood behind him. He made quick work of undoing Luke’s button and zipper. He pulled his pants and underwear down, freeing his dick.

Luke didn’t need any notice to start going. Luke was glad that Ashton was behind him because he’s sure we would collapse if not. His whole body felt like jelly as he stood there peeing and peeing, feeling like he was never going to stop. But eventually the stream tapered off, before coming to a complete stop.

“You good now babe?” Ashton asked, still holding Luke up.

“Yeah, really good.” Luke finally took a step back, doing up his button and zipper with shaky hands. 

“You good to stand on your own.” Ashton still had his hands on Luke’s hips, keeping him stable.

“Yeah I think so, thanks.” Luke stepped away from Ashton, going toward the sink.

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t just let you sit and suffer. But we probably should get back. I’m sure there are going to be enough questions about where we went now.” 

After both had washed their hands and made sure they looked presentable they exited the bathroom, hand in hand again. They made their way back to the stadium to finish the show. 

“Are we good now boys?” The security guard asked.

“Yeah, no messes I promise.” Ashton reassured them. And on the next break they were allowed in and quickly went back to their seats. 

“Where did you two go?” Calum asked when they sat down.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ashton said with a wink, looking over at Luke.

Luke was thankful that he had a boyfriend like Ashton, knowing that no matter what, he would have his back.


End file.
